Back In Town
by HCookie
Summary: Elena Constantinova: Sire to The Originals, and the very first Vamp in existence. She's back in town, and here to mess with the lives of her doppelgangers. She is impossible to kill, and has many strengths...But one weakness. Her blackouts. Overcome with emotions, she loses control, and goes on rampages that she never remembers..Explore Mystic Falls With The First!
1. Constantinova

**Back In Town, Chapter 1: Constantinova**

Elena Constantinova would not let her nerves get the best of her. She would ring this doorbell, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do. Before she could sprint away with her vampiric agility, Elena pressed the flesh of her left thumb into the small, glowing button.

Seconds later, the door opened. An old friend leaned against the doorway, shock and pleasant surprise melding into his features. He grinned, a rare occurrence these days.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. It's certainly been a while." Elena sported a confident smile, full of affection for her long-lost friend of a thousand years.

"Yes, it has. I've missed you, my dear! How have you been?" Klaus backed away from the doorway, gesturing for Elena to come into his current home. Genuine delight shone in his pale blue eyes.

"Pretty good. Been monitoring the French Quarter in New Orléans for a bit." Elena made her way towards the elegantly themed living room, the plush Persian carpets silencing her steps. She sat down at a high-backed chair, crossing her tan legs at the ankle. Klaus situated himself at the opposing couch, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"How many years has it been since we last ran into each other? 100? 200? Dare I say, 300? Love, we need to meet more often!"

Elena bit her bottom lip, averting her gaze. Then she looked back up at him, a touch of solemnity in her experienced brown eyes.

"232, to be exact. The last time we conversed was when a coven of witches were trying to kill you and your family. I rescued you Mikaelsons by infiltrating their group." Elena faked a playful smile, trying to salvage the once happy mood, now a bit dark. "No worries though, Nik. I like saving the devil."

Niklaus did not comment on what he knew was her false smile. He went along with her excuse. "We both know that you had no humanity back then, darling. That was what made your rescue so astonishing. The fearless, manipulative bitch of an Elena Constantinova helped save the vicious Original Family! You should have been ecstatic that we were to die, yet you saved us instead. That was an explanation never heard of."

"And I never will tell you my motivations. There's no need for you to know." Elena shifted uncomfortably. She curled her legs under her, her body portraying perfect comfort. (Elena had taken off her black stilettos and slid them under her chair when she entered the room.) To anyone who truly knew her, they would know that Elena was guarded, ready for attack. She always was.

Elena changed the subject then, curiosity twisting her features. "Where is the rest of your family, anyway? Daggered still?"

Klaus grimaced lightly. "About that…"

At that moment, a blond-headed whirlwind entered the mansion, the front door coming from its hinges. "Nick!" A girlishly British voice resounded throughout the house. "That doppelgänger needs to die! She has gotten on my last nerve!"

Klaus turns a sheepish grin Elena's way. Elena crossed her arms over her chest. _Doppelgangers?_ Her disapproving gaze met Niklaus'. After a thousand years, the hybrid still needed those. When would he get _over_ them?

Rebekah Mikaelson then sped into the living room, her frustration palpable in the air.

"Nick! Did you not hear me? Or has your hearing finally faulted!?"

"Heard you loud and clear, dearest sister. But now I have a guest." Rebekah then noticed the other person in the room.

Elena rose from her seat on the elaborate arm-chair, her posture tense.

"The doppelgänger?!" Rebekah shrieked in protest. "I understand your need for her to make your bloody hybrids, but can you not have the scum in our home?!" Rebekah sped over to Elena, and pinned her against the wall, by her throat.

Niklaus rose from his seat, a slight panic crossing his features. "Sister, I advise you let go of her. Elena has a temper. Don't you, love?"

Elena's eyes flashed dangerously. "Rebekah," Elena started quietly, her low voice drawing the attention of the unknowing Original. "In the early years, I believe we were friends. Do not make me snap your neck." Rebekah's eyes flashed. "Doppelgangers are humans. I _dare_ you to try to snap _this_ Original's neck."

"You asked for it." In less time than the blink of an eye, Elena overpowered the blonde. The thousand-year old vampire lay in a twisted heap at the brunette's feet, her head at an unnatural angle.

"You could have just told her, you know." Elena strolled lazily over to the notorious Hybrid.

"I love my dear sister…But it is not often that I see her neck snapped. Even less often that it is not done by family. Let me enjoy the moment." Klaus smirked at Elena.

"She does talk a lot..." Elena paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "So, we have about 10 minutes until she wakes up."

Niklaus' eyes flashed with lust. "Let's talk more, later."

The British Original Hybrid then passionately kissed the only person more powerful than himself. He loved Elena Constantinova like a sister, like a friend, and like a lover.

Niklaus chose to love someone he could never even imagine being with, because he knew that she didn't want to be with him. The best they could be were friends with benefits. The worst? Devils incarnate- together.

Elena wrapped her hands around Klaus' neck while his hoisted the woman up against his hard length. She appeased him, and folded her long legs along his waist. He blurred them to his bedroom, and shut the door with a grunt. He tore her white blouse and black pencil skirt off in seconds.

Her lips were his heaven; her body, his paradise. _A real shame_ _she didn't feel the same way._ As Klaus pleasured Elena, she seductively entranced him. Her gasps and moans brought him damn near climax. When she rode him, he _did _climax.

It was over in seven minutes. In the next two, they replaced their clothes and made his bed.

"I _really _missed you, love." Klaus grinned contentedly, dimples calling for Elena's attention. She sped over to him and sat on his lap as he lay down on his king bed. Elena bent over and kissed Nik's dimples gently as he chuckled sweetly. The blood-red sheets bordered in gold draped delicately over the bed.

"As much fun as this was, we both know I didn't come here for it." Elena leaned back to look him in the eye.

"Let us return downstairs, so that you can explain to sister why you're here. I might even enlighten you as to the whereabouts of my so-called _**family**_!" Niklaus' eyes flashed viciously.

"Nik…" Elena gripped his chin, and dragged his glare to her own. "What happened?" She asked with steel under her tone.

Slight unease marred his features. "Nothing, dearie. Nothing I can't handle." Elena Constantinova was the very first vampire to ever walk the earth. Niklaus Mikaelson rarely showed anxiety. He only had cause to dread his vampire hunter of a father, Mikael. The man was now dead, at Elena's hands. There was no chance in hell that he was going to willingly piss off someone stronger than him. Her temper was volatile. Her power? Beyond imaginable.

Elena had blackouts. Times when her emotions became so intensified, that they overpowered her mind and controlled her. These were the only moments in which a witch could even attempt to harness the power of a **thousand **dead witches to kill the First. The blackouts became less frequent as her age grew, but Klaus was not about to test fate…Not with his Sire!

But…It might be worse to not tell her. Frustration builds…

Elena sped over to the door frame of Niklaus' bedroom. "I can read your mind. Don't you remember?"

Niklaus averted his stare, guiltily looking to his lap like a child awaiting punishment.

"Do not worry about me. My blackouts come once in a century. I've learned control." Elena paused. A mischievous smirk emerged. Klaus looked to Elena and caught it. He smirked back. "Now, to Rebekah…"

The two vampires sped down the winding staircase of his home. As they resumed their previous spots in the living room, Rebekah's body jerked.

The blonde raced over to Elena. "Doppelganger…"

Elena finished her sentence. "I am not. Sire to you and your family, I am." Elena allowed a small, knowing smile to flit across her face.

"Elena _**Constantinova**_? Is it really _**you**_?" Rebekah gaped. Her Sire was her first friend in all of her thousand years. Hearsay was that Elena had existed at the beginnings of time, more ancient than her Hybrid of a brother, Niklaus. Hearsay was also that Elena had been locked in a coffin and thrown into the bottom of a ravine…Well, one out of two was actually true…

"In the undead flesh. And, Bex…Did you really think I would be bested by a coffin and harsh waters?" Elena chuckled. Klaus laughed with her.

Rebekah sped over to stand at Elena's feet. "Elena…I beg forgiveness. If I had known it was you…" Tears blurred her vision. She reached over, and tucked a piece of Elena's pin straight brown hair behind her ear.

"Stop crying," Elena said, desperately. She did not like tears. They reminded her of pain; of her First Death. "And it is already in the past. Let's move forward, shall we?"

Rebekah smiled. The tears vanished from her face fast enough to impress Klaus. If his Sire be hurt in any way, he would delight in causing that person pain.

The female Original went to sit next to Klaus on the regal couch.

"So," Elena continued. "Since the place isn't drenched in red, I assume the fun is still to be had?" Before anyone else could speak, Elena continued. "I've been watching. So, no need to catch me up to date."

"Elena!" Klaus chided. If there was one thing he hated about Elena, it was her sense of control. She had to be in the loop, even if it had nothing to do with her. "You know how I hate prying eyes. Next time, just stop in."

Elena glared at the Hybrid. "And you know how I hate condescending tones. Don't even try to tell me what to do." Her eyes flashed black, if but for a moment.

Rebekah intervened. "So, you know about the doppelgängers, witches, werewolves, Salvatores…" She veered the conversation back to topic.

Elena twisted her body to Rebekah. "Oh, yes. Elena Gilbert, Katerina Petrova, Tatia Petrova…Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donavan. Wait, I got it…Tyler Lockwood, that Hayley girl, and Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Mason Lockwood's dead, as well as Rose and Trevor, and Jules and her wolves' pack. Big lot of drama, if you ask me."

"Tatia? The first doppelgänger? Elena, Tatia is long dead. She was alive when Nik and I were." Rebekah had no idea that Elena was with them when Tatia snagged both the hearts of Niklaus and Elijah. She had remained in the shadows, mostly, but was there none the less.

"Yes, the woman who ensnared both Elijah and Niklaus in her trap. Esther- God bring her peace- set her up, used her blood in the binding spell to make all of you vampires. Of course, it is I who sired you…" Elena had killed Tatia out of revenge for her newborn charges, and ensured that her bloodline be cursed with the same appearance of the deviant from hundreds of years earlier. Elena forced Esther and Mikael to give their children her blood; then she herself snapped their necks, giving them an eternity to either hate her or love her.

"I still can't believe you condemned Tatia's bloodline to a fate of mistaken identity." Niklaus said, smiling nostalgically. He remembered Elena killing Tatia, Elena giving him and his family eternal life. He could never thank her enough.

Elena chuckled, reminiscing on the bitch's death. It had been perfect.

Rebekah was tiring of this discussion. "Does anyone else care for a drink? I know I need one. Getting my neck snapped isn't a regular occurrence, you know."

Elena halfheartedly suppressed a grin. "So sorry."

Rebekah returned her smile. "About those drinks?" She was hoping that Elena would agree to a little girls' night out, just the two of them.

Niklaus added in, "I do have a craving for some Scottish brandy." He turned his body towards his sister, blue eyes sparkling with humor. "You wouldn't mind, now, would you, Rebekah?"

She turned indignant. "I would! Let Elena and I have some girl time together; God knows you two already have." Nik's eyes dimmed.

Elena intervened. "I'm up for vodka shots, Bex. Niklaus- take a rain check. I bet you could scrounge up some good whiskey here if you tried."

Rebekah turned to Elena, a bright and elated smile taking over her features. "Yes! Let's go, then. I have the perfect place in mind."

Klaus couldn't help taking a last stab at Rebekah- she always got what he wanted. "She means the only place in her slight mind- The Mystic Grill. Doubt you'll have fun there. It's just small town stereotypes and a low liquor supply." He grinned cynically.

Rebekah made to speed over and knock Klaus to the ground, and Elena stood in front of her charge protectively.

"Enough. Rebekah- Klaus is being Klaus. Ignore him. And you know I've been to Mystic Falls' hot spot before. I loved it there."

Rebekah pouted. With a huff she said, "Can we just leave this miserable excuse for a home? Anywhere is appealing to me now."

Elena sported a neat little smile. "We're off, then." She held out her arm for her female charge to take- and take it she did.

They left the mansion without a backward glance, leaving a lonely, despondent hybrid to do some expressionist painting- an excellent emotional outlet.

**A/N: And there it is! I've been working on this for a bit- pondering whether to post this fanfic or not. I was inspired by a story involving Elena as Elijah and Niklaus' older sister, a loved and cherished family member. The story is titled Elena Petrova, by poisonesse.**

**Elijah will be brought into this story, as well as Kol, the Salvatore Brothers, and all of Elena Constantinova's descendants- Katherine and Elena. There are others, too! So many characters to bring in, and so ****much**** time…The possibilities are endless.**

**Until I see you next!**

**Your loyal and devoted writer, **

**HCookie**

**PS: This début chapter is dedicated to the one and only MusicLover500. I know this is so overdue, but something is better than nothing- I think. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	2. The Mystic Grill

**Back In Town, Chapter 2: The Mystic Grill**

"This place has changed quite a bit over the years," Elena Constantinova said, observing The Mystic Grill with keen eyes. "It's certainly different from 1897."

Rebekah Mikaelson smiled fondly. "Yes, it really has."

The pair walked into the establishment with a bounce in their step. As Elena made her way to the bar, Rebekah hurried quietly to catch up to her sire.

Matt Donavan walked up to them, his brows lifting comically on his forehead. "Elena. And Rebekah. I didn't know you guys were- friends, considering…"

Elena finished his sentence. "The fact that she's the main cause of my death? Or that I'm a vampire?" She slumped dramatically onto a bar stool. "Matty, it's all her fault. I can't believe my charge would try to kill me! I mean, Elena Gilbert's parents died on the same bridge, right?" Elena turned to Rebekah and faced her with a mocking glare. "Tsk, tsk, Bex."

By now Matt's brows were furrowed very deeply, forming a very unattractive unibrow. "_What_?"

Rebekah shook her head at the bartender. "Just get us some shots, would you? Vodka. Or tequila. Anything you've got. Just make it quick."

Matt refused to budge. "Elena, what the hell are you talking about?" Her stared intently into her eyes.

She moved to compel him. Elena didn't care much for vervain, and though it was harder to compel when someone had it accessible, she still had the ability to compel people. Vampires, even. After all, she was The First. Nothing could actually stop her. "Matty, get us some drinks. Now. And don't ask questions." Elena broke off her gaze, looking down and biting her lip. "Please, Matt. I think your life depends on it."

He was still looking at her, and his face softened in sympathy. "Right away, Elena. Don't worry about me. I'll be back with your drinks." He strode to the other end of the bar, gathering a tray of vodka and tequila shots for the two women.

Rebekah looked enviously after the human. "Your charm and your compulsion. What would we do without them?"

Elena looked to Rebekah. "Use your compulsion, and whatever charm is buried underneath that façade of yours." Her face lifted into a lopsided grin. Elena was just teasing.

Rebekah looked about to reply when Elena sat erect in her stool. She listened in on a conversation taking place outside of the Grill.

"_Look, Stefan. I don't know how Elena feels about all of this doppelgänger stuff. Yeah, and the fact that Klaus decided to stay in our town instead of ruining New Orléans is bothering her..."_

There was a pause in conversation, signaling that the Salvatore was using a cell phone. In this time, Elena beckoned for Rebekah to listen in on the discussion too.

"_I don't know what to do about Silas. Vervain might work against him. I already took some earlier. Maybe Klaus'll do us all a favor and kill the bastard." _

His voice was louder in Elena's ears. He was getting closer.

"_I'm Elena's boyfriend. I'm going to be there for her. I don't think you should just pack your stuff and go. She needs a friend, and I need a brother."_

The door to The Mystic Grill opened, and a leather clad, raven haired man strolled up to the opposite end of the bar.

"I gotta go, Stef. No, I'm not cutting you off. Fine. Yeah, whatever. See you at home."

Rebekah turned to Elena, who had a glint in her eye as she openly stared at the Salvatore. "I'm dating him? Not bad. Not bad at all…"

Rebekah was cut off from speaking once again as Matt made his way over to them with their tray of alcoholic shots. "Here you go, Elena. Rebekah." He nodded to the blonde. "Nice seeing you two again." Donavan went over to make Damon's usual drink of choice, bourbon.

Rebekah finally spoke. "I suppose you want to greet your boyfriend, now, right?" She frowned a little. They'd barely talked on the way to the Grill and now they wouldn't talk at all.

Elena grabbed a shot and downed it, ignoring Rebekah. Slamming it to the counter, she used her arm to divide the shots into four groups. "Tequila for you, tequila for me. Vodka for me, vodka for you." She paused. "Drink up."

Rebekah smiled. They would have some time yet. That is, unless the Salvatore made his way over here, seeing the way he was eyeing Elena and their shots.

Elena grinned good-naturedly. "Want to know what he's thinking?" She asked Rebekah, who pursed her lips in good humor.

"Sure. I wonder what Damon Salvatore is thinking. I did sleep with him once, you know." Rebekah was caught between sarcasm and genuine curiosity.

Elena held a small bit of jealousy in her eyes. "I slept with him too. At least, my doppelgängers did." She looked lustily at Damon. He turned to stare glumly into his drink. Elena shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Any who…."

Damon stared glumly into his bourbon. He had left the house to get away from his brother, who looked alarmingly like Silas._ Who is, by the way, the very first vampire in existence! I've got to figure out how to kill him, and how to tell him apart from Stefan. _

_I don't believe for a second that Klaus is done with Elena, done with making Hybrids. Yeah, she's a vampire, but there must be ways to cure her. Besides The Cure, of course. Katherine took that. Wonder how she's holding up? Way to knock her down a few pegs._

_Why isn't Elena coming over here? I've got to man up. Just walk over there, and talk to the love of your life. And why is Elena with Rebekah? Didn't know they were having quality-bonding time. Still pissed at Rebekah. Killed Elena…Damn bitch. Going after Elena? Bad move. But she did help with that rock we needed for the cure._

Elena quietly mouthed the thoughts in Damon's head, smiling when he thought about her doppelgängers and scowling lightly when he mentioned Rebekah.

She decided to make the first move. Would he be able to tell apart her kisses from her doppelgänger's?

Elena hopped off from her bar stool and grabbed four shots in hand- two vodka and two tequila. Then she strode confidently to Damon's end of the bar. She garnered the attention of her boyfriend fairly quickly.

Rebekah looked on, tuning in to the couple's conversation. It wasn't like her to stand on the sidelines- or was it?

"Damon," Elena said, gentle reprove showing on her face. "Why didn't you come over to Rebekah and me? You know I would've shared some of my shots with you." She set the four shots in hand down on the counter, next to his half-empty tumbler of bourbon.

Damon got off of his bar stool, and went to lean his elbows on the raised edge of the bar counter. He faced Elena with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I like playing hard to get." Damon did that eye thing that had all the women fawning after him. Elena's heart fluttered for the smallest of an instant.

Elena Constantinova couldn't resist any longer. She had to know if Damon could tell who she was- or rather, wasn't- just from her kisses.

She first stepped closer to the Salvatore, so much that their bodies were brushing against each other. The breathing of the man with the ice blue eyes accelerated, and they began to melt.

"Elena…" Damon's eyes flickered to her lips, so ripe for the taking. Should he kiss her?

Elena leaned forward and to the left, rising on her tiptoes to breath in Damon's ear. "So do I." She quickly reached over him and grabbed two tequila shots. Elena couldn't just kiss the man so easily…She wanted it to be fun!

Constantinova rocked back on her heels, offering Damon one of her shots in a silent gesture.

He simply rolled his eyes and downed the tequila shot the woman had given him, slamming the empty glass onto the counter with a grunt. She did the same, setting the shot neatly onto the table.

"C'mon, Damon," Elena said with a grin. "I can't just give you what you want. Be a man and take it."

Damon gave a start. Tilting his head back to study her, he observed her with an odd gaze. A few moments later, he replied, "I will when it's right. And it is right- just not right now."

Damon leaned back slightly with an expectant look in his eye. Elena supposed he wanted her to remember those words. She delved into his mind for the answer to his unspoken question.

She found the answer soon enough. _So he's said this to me before,_ Elena thought. _Wonderful._ Elena allowed her lips to curve into a small, knowing smile.

Constantinova met the elder Salvatore's open stare. "You can kiss me now, Damon. I love you, and I know you love me too. There's nothing in our way anymore."

Damon's look turned to absolute love and devotion. "I know, Elena." His eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Then why don't you-" The First was cut off as Damon Salvatore pulled her into his arms, and kissed her with a searing intensity that left her breathless. An electric current ran from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes, Elena was so shocked.

The couple would have kept kissing for the rest of the night, had not a certain blonde Original interrupted their session.

"E-len-a," Rebekah said in a sing-song voice, tapping her Sire insistently on the shoulder. "I know you hear me. Could you stop locking lips with the young Salvatore for just a moment?"

Elena pulled her head away from Damon's with a light grimace and a look of annoyance. The leather clad bad boy put up more of a resistance, holding Elena tighter and closer. Hearing a low growl from Damon, Elena rested her head on his chest to placate him for the moment.

"What do you want, Rebekah?" Elena said this in a frighteningly light voice.

Damon was louder. "I know you don't have friends, or anything, but don't go bugging on the one you have when she's busy. A little Friendship 101 for you." A hard scowl had settled on his face.

Rebekah felt the stirrings of anger. "I could snap you like a twig. I would, if it wasn't for my Sire having a little- entanglement- with you right now." Her emerald-green eyes burned with the intensity of her resentment.

Damon gave a start. "Sire? Barbie Klaus, what are you smoking?" He looked down at the head resting on his chest. "Elena isn't your Sire."

Rebekah began with a grin on her face. "Well, you do know that-" She cut off with a blank look when her mind was invaded by Elena Constantinova. Her maker's eyes flashed black while set to muting Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah felt scared for the first time in a long time.

Because no matter how friendly she was with Elena, how close, Elena would kill her without a second glance if she lost control.

She looked down to the floor, her terrified eyes accompanying her stiff composure.

"Rebekah? What's wrong?" Elena went on asking this with the innocent behavior of the young Gilbert girl.

Damon released Elena from his grip, and stepped over to the Original Vampire. "Barbie Klaus? Bex? What's going on?" The older Salvatore asked this with slight apprehension.

_**Answer the man's question! Now!**_

Constantinova's voice resounded loudly in the Mikaelson's mind. Rebekah winced visibly.

Elena stepped closer to Damon, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, Damon." The man looked over his shoulder at Elena, and nodded imperceptibly.

_**If you do not answer Damon's question right now, this day will be getting a whole lot worse than it already is. Go back to being the Mikaelson we all know and loathe, and just maybe this day will return to its usual normalcy. **_

Rebekah thought of a plan, just then. And surely Elena would understand, right?

_**What are you thinking of-?**_

The Original knew of only one person who'd give her the motive to act abnormally.

_**I'm warning you…**_

The doppelgänger.

"Young Gilbert," Rebekah began, an undercurrent of rage in her tone. "The plan was to get you drunk, and then bring you to Klaus. Seeing as how that idea has been obliterated, I suggest we leave before I tear off the delicious Salvatore's head. Now."

Damon's stance turned from tentative to belligerent in less than a second. "No chance in hell you're taking Elena. She's a vampire now; why would Klaus need her if her blood can't be used anymore?"

Rebekah huffed in impatience. "I'll answer that question with a simple answer: Niklaus. He's shady enough to keep his plans to himself, for once. And now- look at the time."

Elena 'Gilbert' took two small steps forward, standing slightly in front of her current Salvatore. She assumed this position for mere seconds; Damon grabbed her left arm and turned her to face him.

"What are you doing, Elena? You can't just go with her!" Damon furrowed his brows. He was tired of everyone trying to steal his love from him. Why couldn't everything be normal? Why couldn't Elena just stop being a martyr?

_Well, _his mind corrected him. _Elena wouldn't be the Elena you love if she wasn't a martyr. _

Rebekah was oblivious of Damon's inner monologue, and grasped Elena's other arm with a tight grip. She tugged harshly.

Elena Constantinova didn't know Rebekah had taken hold of her arm, as her attention was focused on the intensity of the blue-eyed gaze holding hers. His thumb absent mindedly drew circles on the flesh of her forearm.

So when Rebekah fiercely jerked her arm, it really hurt. Really, really hurt.

Elena yelled in anger and pain. Her arm had been dislocated out of its socket, and now lay crookedly against her chest.

Elena's eyes kept flashing between black and the usual chocolate-brown as her emotions ranged out of control. Her eyes darted back and forth across the room, confused and enraged. She had already turned towards Rebekah, and so the Original noticed her mistake.

Rebekah's face lost its pallor. She turned to the distraught Salvatore. He was trying to turn Elena towards him.

"I advise against that, Salvatore," She said quickly. Rebekah drew close to the Salvatore, and began to compel him. "You will let go of the girl, and leave this establishment. But before you leave, you will remember a fun bar night with Elena, whom you brought home when she had consumed too much alcohol for your liking."

Damon Salvatore dully repeated the blonde's words, nodding in understanding. He turned, and strode purposefully out of The Mystic Grill.

Rebekah refocused her attention on the unruly First. She felt a use of vampire speed.

Now Elena had a steel grip on Rebekah's arm.

Looking into her Sire's eyes, she saw a hint of the true Elena. With her, she saw regret. For only a second, Elena remained. Then, she and her warm brown eyes vanished. A centuries' old monster with black tar for eyes was in her place.

The monster- Rebekah couldn't call what she saw 'light'- began her torture by ripping her first arm out of its socket. Then, the thing switched arms and repeated the process.

Rebekah now held true fear, as she held both crooked arms against her body. The being just used her free arm to pop the damaged one back in place. Rebekah couldn't do the same, with two destroyed arms.

Rebekah knew of only one foolproof action that could tame the beast inside Elena: Sex. And, to be frank, Rebekah was straight. So was Elena.

She had to lure Elena back to her home so she could get one of her willing brothers to help control Elena's dark side.

The problem was- would Elena follow?

**A/N: And there it is! I had no idea how this chapter was going to end. I still don't know if I like it or not. But it doesn't matter what I think. What do you think? Read and review, please!**

**I know that I still have to bring in a lot of the characters. But the one thing I do have is time, so….Yeah! I will probably bring in as many characters as a chapter worth 2,000 some words can fit.**

**IAN SOMERHALDER IS 35 TODAY! I EXTEND THE BIGGEST BIRTHDAY WISHES TO YOU, DAMON SALVATORE! HAPPY TVDCAST DAY! HOPING THAT THE IAN SOMERHALDER FOUNDATION PROSPERS AND THRIVES, JUST AS YOU HAVE, IAN! #IanSomerhalder35 #TVDCastBirthday #DamonSalvatore-35! #December8**


	3. The Art of Control

**Back In Town, Chapter 3: The Art Of Control**

Niklaus Mikaelson had finished the last coating of the portrait of his Sire when he received the call from Rebekah.

With a devilish smile on his face, he pressed 'Accept' and 'Speakerphone' with a finger covered in dry paint.

"Rebekah! Call to invite me to that little girls' night of yours? Because if you have-" Rebekah sighed heavily, and interrupted him. She had waited ten minutes for the first of her arms to heal, and then manually popped the other into its socket. Bex was not in the mood for patience- and her fear was beginning to overtake her.

"Niklaus. Our Sire- she's out of control. In one of her blackouts." At the Mystic Grill, a young woman Rebekah knew as one of the council members' daughters was cruelly thrown against the dart board on the far wall of the Grill, across the room from Rebekah and the bar. Elena grabbed a coat rack and staked the woman viciously in the chest.

Klaus immediately noticed the urgency in her tone. His hand darted out to grab his phone, and held it loosely away from himself as he rushed around the mansion to prepare the cell for his upcoming guest.

"Klaus! Are you there?!" Rebekah worried further as she realized that herself, Elena and Matthew Donovan were the only living things inside the bar and restaurant. Rebekah began taking deep, steadying breaths as Elena Constantinova's monster stalked toward the lone human.

His voice capturing rage and worry, Klaus said, "Be there in 5 minutes or less. Call Elijah- _now_. He won't listen to me." He hung up after a moment.

Rebekah knew that Elijah would want to know about his old lover being back in town, and she was also aware that he would assist in controlling this blackout of hers. But now he was in some town in Maryland. And although Elijah's speed was astounding, Rebekah doubted he would make it to the little town in Virginia on time.

She called him anyway. Elena was like a sister to her, but Rebekah would admit that Elijah and even Niklaus understood her more than she, to her resentment.

Elijah picked up on the third ring. "Rebekah," he began, a slight pleasure at her call in his voice. "This is a surprise. Why are you-?"

"Cliff notes version of the past day: Elena's back, we went on a girls' night, she lost control." Rebekah's eyes darted back and forth between the First and her prey. "Elijah, I need your help. Please-" Rebekah's eyes honed in on the human, crouched in a dark corner of the Grill, hands over his eyes while he rocked back and forth on his heels. _Poor Matt,_ Rebekah thought for the smallest of moments. _Poor __**Elena**__. _

Elijah interrupted her with a tightly controlled voice. "I assume you are in the only bar and grill in Mystic Falls? The Mystic Grill. I'm on my way now." And then he disconnected the call.

Rebekah looked down at the dial tone. She could only hope that Elijah made it there on time.

Back at the mansion, Niklaus was in the basement finishing preparing the cell for Elena.

_How could Rebekah have been so STU*PID to have provoked Elena like that?! Making my Elena's beast come out; she would have had more luck simply leaving! _

Klaus placed plump pillows on his Sire's master bed. He had separated Elena's cage into two sections: One of luxury, filled with everything she could ever need and more, and the other was bare, filled with trashy furniture that would easily be broken (Elena would want to vent in the only way she could- destruction. This way, she would not be messing up her own room because of her anger.).

_Elijah'd better be on his way to her. If anything, that's the only reason why he isn't daggered by now!_

On the third minute, Klaus was scanning Elena's cell, which took up most of the basement and only had one entrance/exit: The Plexiglas door that was sealed with as many bolts and seals as Rebekah had shoes. Once through this door, you would be led up a flight of stairs onto the main level of the Mikaelson mansion.

Even if Elena had escaped her imprisonment, someone would notice her as she traveled up those stairs and through a lightly locked door into the main hall of Niklaus' home.

Finding no imperfections, Nik sped out of his home, leaving the open doors to await his Sire's arrival.

Elijah was minutes away from the Mystic Grill when he heard a male's scream of pain and pleasure. He raced faster than he ever had until he reached the restaurant and grill, seeing Rebekah's look of apprehension through one of the blood stained windows.

Elena was in the midst of Turning Matthew Donovan. _I don't believe it, _Rebekah thought. _Elena hasn't sired anyone since Kol, the youngest of our family. _She looked on in shock as Elijah came to a stop beside her, leaning on the bar as if reclining idly.

"Since the lovely Elena has already begun transforming the young Donovan," The pair of Originals looked on as Elena clawed into the man's arms. "I suppose the only thing we can do is wait until she is done with him." Now, Constantinova lazily licked up his blood, savoring the purely humane taste.

Matt moaned in pleasure. It had hurt like hell when Elena dug into his arms. But with the satisfying sensation he felt now, it was all worth it. After all of these years, falling in love with Caroline after separating from Elena, and even after that break up….Matthew Donovan had never felt more love for Elena Gilbert than he did at this moment.

"I love you, Elena Gil…" His voice trailed off as he passed out from blood loss.

Elena Constantinova looked up from her handiwork. Now, all she had to do was feed him a dot of her blood, and he would become one of her own. Then, she would-

Elena's beast cut off her inner monologue as it scanned the new threats in the room. Her vampire side hazily recognized Rebekah, and the elegant man at her right hand. Elijah.

Her voice came out gravelly and distorted. None would recognize it as the young Elena Gilbert's. "If you even think of destroying my newborn, I will rip you apart from the inside out."

"Is he even newborn yet, love?" Niklaus Mikaelson stood in the shadows of The Mystic Grill, looking livid. "Because I believe you haven't given him your blood yet."

Klaus nodded in greeting to his siblings. He had spoken to them mentally before he entered the Grill, and they had concocted a simple plan that satisfied all of their needs.

"Soon enough, he will be your brother. You will create a new home for my child, just as I created a home for you." Elena turned back to her charge, only to discover he was not there. She growled in outrage, turning back to the Originals.

Elijah held the slumped teen in his arms. He knew that Elena could not read minds or even compel in her beastly state. "I see that this man is dying from blood loss."

Elena Constantinova rose to her full height, and began to advance on her new prey.

"If you want him to survive the night, you must follow me." With those words, the eldest living Original sped out into the night, Matt Donovan a plain sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

The First tensed. Her first instinct was to race after her baby, and complete the ritual for his change.

But something was nagging at her. Her inner vampire warned Elena's beast. _Trap,_ it said. _Go find a mate instead. At the Salvatore Boardinghouse!_ It said excitedly. The vamp's blood lust was transferring to the beast. Without being tamed by mating, her beast was growing restless. It needed to sire more vampires.

Matt Donovan was a result of her craving. His birth would only please her beast for a short time.

Elena Constantinova had enough control to temporarily regain her chocolate-brown eyes and human behavior. She cracked her neck and stretched her shoulders.

Rebekah had run out mere moments after Elijah. She was to close the mansion's front door and basement door strictly after Niklaus and Elena sped in after Elijah and the limp Donovan.

Nik had remained behind, as he was supposed to first follow Elena until she was inside the imprisonment, and then set all the chains and bolts behind her.

Neither would be doing their jobs tonight. Elena had regained her humanity. As Klaus relayed the news to his siblings, he received shock in return. _How? _They asked. He wondered the same thing.

Elena had only told the Originals her preferred way of retaining control. The other way- only known by Elena Constantinova herself- was to Sire her own children. And so, with only the second option available, she had begun to tame her beast by making a newborn.

Like that was any good. Since she had begun his transformation, Elena would be able to maintain control until sunrise. After that, she would have to finish Matt's turning, or be enslaved by the beast for weeks to come.

Elena Constantinova would follow her vampire's instinct for the time being. She focused her attention on the blond Hybrid. He would have to be handled.

Klaus was having an intense mental discussion with his siblings. Elijah had dropped Matthew Donavan off at the trashy half of the First's cell, and was standing guard outside of the Mikaelson Mansion.

Rebekah had decided that company was necessity, and joined Elijah in his vigilance for their maker.

_Niklaus,_ Elena said telepathically. He jerked his head up at her call. Klaus was fearful of her in this state, and didn't know what to do.

_Break connection with Elijah and Rebekah. _Elena smiled flirtatiously, biting the edge of her bottom lip. _Two's company, three's a crowd. Four's an even bigger crowd._

Niklaus' mind obeyed. He did not hear his brother and sister's protests, and returned a smile of lust at Elena. _Two's only company when it's me and you, love. _He walked up to Elena, and leaned in as if to kiss her.

She snapped his neck with no remorse. "Poor Nik. You never know when to use your mind, and not your heart." She stepped over his prone body, and sped out of the death infested eatery.

While Elijah and Rebekah sped their way over to Niklaus, Elena Constantinova leisurely made her way over to the Salvatore home, where she knew two of her descendants and two of their boyfriends (or exes) resided.

"What are you doing here, Elena? I just dropped you home when you'd consumed too much alcohol for my liking." Damon narrowed his eyes, and his lips pressed together lightly.

Elena Constantinova arrived at the Salvatore Boardinghouse just as Damon settled in front of the fireplace in the living room. Elena Gilbert had woken from a nap on the couch, and told Damon that she had been waiting for him to come home all night.

The First smiled as she focused in on the show. _If only I had a bowl of popcorn, _she thought wickedly.

Elena Gilbert's eyebrows were deeply furrowed. "I haven't had any drinks yet today. And this _is_ home. I moved in with you, remember?" She paused thoughtfully. "Were you at the Grill today? I smell bourbon on you."

The older Salvatore managed to look even more confused than before. "You were with me. And I didn't get drunk. I had half a glass of bourbon and a shot that you yourself gave me."

"Well, I've been here all night. I've been here, waiting for you, so that we could spend the night together." Elena's shoulders slumped, and she tucked a piece of wavy hair behind her ear.

Damon shot up from his spot on the couch to kneel in front of his love. "I'm sorry, Elena. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I must have dropped you off and passed out, or something. It must be the next night." Elena avoided Damon's pleading eyes. He tilted her chin upwards, and his eyes burned into hers.

"I'll make it up to you. Do you still want to spend the night? We could cozy up into bed and watch all the chick flicks you want. How does that sound?" Damon's lips curved into a gentle smile as he noticed Elena's debating expression.

"What do you say?"

Constantinova realized the show was about to end. She let her mind scan the home for any further presences, and found two more. One human and one vampire. Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore. Excellent.

Elena reached out to her descendant mentally. Katherine was alone in her room, doing push ups to keep up a healthy figure. Since she was human, she was susceptible to sickness and old age, among other things. Worse off, she could actually get _fat_ if she didn't exercise enough.

Katerina collapsed on her 45th push up, and it wasn't because of fatigue. She heard a voice in her head, similar to her own.

_Staying upright when everything else around you falls. Holding it in instead of letting it go. Keeping a straight face when no one can._

Katherine attempted a reply. _Who-? What are you talking about-?_

_The Art of Control, my dear girl. You'll certainly need it. Hopefully you'll get it __**before**__ you turn to ash because of that poison running through your veins._

_What do you want from me? I can't help you._

Elena Constantinova leaned against the building, smirking as Katherine's thoughts came to her.

_It's the opposite way around. You will help me, once I fix you._

Kat felt faint as she picked herself up from the ground. She wiped off some sweat from her brow. _Who are you? What do you know?_ Katherine Pierce felt a bout of dizziness, and steadied herself by leaning on one of her bedposts.

If someone knew how to heal her, she would find out how.

_That's for me to know, and for you to dot, dot, dot…_

Stefan Salvatore caught Katerina as she fell.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I can't believe Chapter 3 is finished. I'm so devoted:)**

**I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to a good friend of mine, QRed. Shout out to you! **

**To answer QRed's review question, I use the term Sire/sire as a way to identify someone, usually Elena **

**Constantinova, as the Originals', or who ever's, maker. By maker, I mean as a type of creator. Elena turned **

**the Originals into vampires. The person to turn another is that person's Sire/sire. Example: Katherine Pierce **

**is Damon Salvatore's Sire because it was her blood that made him a vampire.**

**Please read and review. Should Matty finish the transition? **

**Sincerely, your devoted writer,**

**HCookie**


End file.
